PlayStation 4
}} |Preis= US: $ 399 UK: £ 349 EU: € 399 |Einstellung= |CPU=AMD GCN, 1.152 Shader, 800 MHz |RAM=8 GB GDDR5 |Grafik=1.152 Skalar-Shader 4k Ultra-HDDiese Auflösung soll aber nur bei Bildern und Videos zum Einsatz kommen, die Leistung der Konsole unterstützt diese nicht bei Spielen. |Sound=S/PDIF |Data=''Download über PSN, CD-ROM, DVD-ROM, Blu-ray Disc, ''Cloud-Streaming |System= |Vor=PlayStation 3 |Nach= }} Die ist eine stationäre Konsole des Herstellers Sony der achten Generation und somit auf einer Linie mit der Nintendo Wii U und der Xbox One. Neuerungen zur Vorgängerkonsole Es gibt viele wesentliche Neuerungen zur Vorgängerkonsole, also der PlayStation 3. Diese spiegeln sich nicht nur optisch wieder, sondern auch beim Controller, der sogenannte DualShock 4-Controller. Ferner gibt es hier die neue Gaikai-Technologie. Mit diesem Feature kann man Inhalte aus dem PlayStation Network ganz einfach testen, ohne groß etwas downzuloaden. Auch einen neuen Menübildschirm gibt es, der - genau wie der Controller - mehr auf soziale Medien abgestimmt ist, so kann man jederzeit nachsehen, was die Freunde so treiben oder deren Photos ansehen, etc. Wie bei Nintendo wird es hier auch ein Wi-Fi-Gameplay geben, so dass zwei Spieler miteinander auf unterschiedlichen Konsolen spielen können, z.B. einer auf der PlayStation 4 und der andere auf der PlayStation Vita. Daneben gibt es noch eine Smartphone-Unterstützung, d.h., man kann z.B. auf der Konsole spielen und über das Smartphone verfolgen, wie ein Freund mit dem Spiel zurechtkommt. Anfänglich wollte Sony die PS4 auch "Region-locked" gestalten, d.h., dass ein europäischer User keine Original-japanischen Spiele installieren kann, was aber nicht Realität wurde. Im Gegensatz zu allen anderen Konsolen ihrer Generation ist das Netzteil der PS4 bereits in der Konsole verbaut. Sony Deutschland-Chef Uwe Bassendowsky äußerte sich auf der gamescom dazu wie folgt: "Wir sind ein Technologie-Konzern. Wir können so etwas". User-Interface: Auch das User-Interface, also die Eingabemöglichkeiten des Benutzers wurden verbessert/erleichtert. Daneben gib es auch bei Online-Spielen eine Art Vorschau-Fenster, bei dem man z.B. eine gerade laufende Shooter-Session beobachten kann und danach entscheiden kann, ob man ihr beitritt, oder nicht. Man kann auch direkt nach dem Spielen das gesamte Videomaterial oder auch nur einen Screenshot auf soziale Medien hochladen und kommentieren. Medien Wie bekannt gegeben wurde, wird die PlayStation 4 die PlayStation 3-Inhalte nicht unterstützen. Stattdessen sollen PS One-, PlayStation 2- und PlayStation 3-Inhalte aus einer eigenen PlayStation-Cloud gestreamt werden. Dagegen wird sie - ähnlich wie die Xbox One - ebenso als Fernsehgerät dienen, d.h. die PS4 unterstützt 4k-TV. Trotz der Multimedialität wird die PlayStation 4 primär eine Spielekonsole bleiben und auch dem entsprechend ausgelegt sein, sagt Sony CEO Kazuo Hirai. Start-Titel Sony bringt mit dem Release der Konsole auch mehrere Start-Titel mit. Darunter sind u.a. "Killzone: Shadow Fall" und "Knack" als Exklusiv-Titel, aber auch Download-Games wie das ersehnte Call of Duty: Ghosts. Online-Aktivierung Wie Sony Computer Entertainment nun bekannt gab, müssen Käufer der PS4 die Konsole mindestens einmal mit dem Internet verbinden, da das Gerät ansonsten keine DVD- bzw Blu-ray Disc-Inhalte abspielen kann. Ferner muss ein ca. 300 MB großes Firmware-Update downgeloaded werden, das Multiplayer-Gaming vereinfacht und auch den Stream zwischen PS4 und PlayStation Vita ermöglicht. DualShock 4 right|200px Der DualShock 4-Controller ist eine Weiterentwicklung des DualShock 3. Dabei wurde das Design verändert, es wurden aber auch einige neue Features wie z.B. die LightBar hinzugefügt. Einige "Probe-Controller" wurden sowohl an Gamer und auch an Entwickler gesendet, um deren Meinungen einzuholen und das optimale Design zu finden. . Die LightBar ist eine leuchtende Zeile, die von der Konsole erkannt werden kann, was darauf schließen lässt, dass es auch für die PS4 so etwas wie PlayStation Move-Anwendungen geben wird. Als nächstes wurde ein Lautsprecher hinzugefügt, der spezielle Sounds wiedergibt, abhängig vom gespielten Spiel, so hört man z.B. in einem Shooter Kugeln an sich vorbeischießen, was durch den Extra-Lautsprecher realistischer wirken soll. Ebenfalls eine Neuerung ist der Share-Button. Dies ist eine kleine Taste rechts oben neben den Pfeiltasten. Das Drücken dieser Taste erlaubt dem Spieler, jegliches Gameplay augenblicklich aufzunehmen und über soziale Medien wie z.B. YouTube oder FaceBook zu teilen und veröffentlichen. Die wohl augenscheinlichste Änderung ist das neue Touchpad, welches bei speziellen Spielen eingesetzt werden soll. Dieses Touchpad kann bedient werden, ohne die Hand vollständig vom Controller lösen zu müssen, was einen spielerischen Vorteil bringt. Dieses Feature kann mit dem der Nintendo Wii U verglichen werden. thumb|right|200px|Röntgen-Aufnahme eines Controllers Daten: * Abmessungen: 162 mm x 52 mm x 98 mm * Gewicht: 210 g * Kommunikation: kabellos (Bluetooth) * Sensoren: ** Touchpad-Sensoren ** Six-Axis Motion-Sensing-System PlayStation Camera right|200px Dies ist der direkte Nachfolger zum PlayStation Eye für die PS3. In diesem Gerät sind zwei hochsensible Kameras mit einem Blickwinkel von 85°, so können sie präzise die Tiefe registrieren. Es erkennt auch die LightBar des DualShock 4- und der Lichtkugel des PlayStation Move-Controllers und die Gesichter der Spieler, so kann man sich auch dem Feature der Gesichtserkennung bedienen. Diese Kamera wird nicht standardmäßig, sondern nur als Extra-Zubehör angeboten. Daten: * Abmessungen: 186 mm x 27 mm x 27 mm * Gewicht: 183 g * Blickfeld: 85° Abwärtskompatibilität Wie Sony Computer Entertainment Deutschland auf der gamescom 2013 bekannt gab, wird es keine Abwärtskompatibilität zur Vorgängerkonsole geben. Daher werden in Zukunft die Spieleserien wichtiger und auf der gamescom werden bereits Verträge über Exklusivtitel verhandelt. Verkaufszahlen Wie das Wirtschaftsmagazin Forbes nun bekannt gab, hat die PlayStation 4 nahezu die doppelte Anzahl an verkauften Konsolen erreicht wie die Xbox One. Dies ist besonders interessant, weil laut dem Corporate Vice President of Marketing and Strategy bei Microsoft, Yusef Mehdi, sich die Xbox One 2,29 mal so stark verkauft wie seinerzeit die Xbox 360. Am 3. August 2014 gab play3.de bekannt, das die PlayStation 4 8,5 Millionen weltweit verkauft wurde, darunter sind 540.000 verkaufte Systeme aus Deutschland.play3.de: PS4 vor Xbox One - Verkaufszahlen aus Deutschland, 3. August 2014, aufgerufen am 3. August 2014. Videos/Trailer thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300px|verbessertes User-Interface Externe Links * Offizieller Twitter-Account (EN) * Offizielle österreichische PlayStation-Website (DE) * Offizielle englische PlayStation-Website (EN) * Offizielle US-PlayStation-Website (EN) Anmerkungen Quellen Kategorie:Spielkonsole Kategorie:Plattform